


Ain't No Cure For The Summer Time Blues.

by orphan_account



Series: Those Crazy College Years. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation, art history student Allura, business student shiro, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro and Allura are college juniors at Standford University and this is the first summer they are going to have to spend apart. Can't the Summer go fast enough for them to reunite.





	Ain't No Cure For The Summer Time Blues.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the chapters have titles that are based off songs featuring Summer.

“What are your plans for Summer?” Allura asked Shiro as they arrived at her dorm room. Katie left to go back to Arizona to be with her family for the summer. This was finals week and many of their fellow students left for the summer already.

“I was planning on going back to Japan for two weeks and coming back before school starts,” Shiro answered. The young Japanese man didn’t really want to go back to Tokyo in July with its horrible humidity. But he promised his mother that he would come home for a while before university started back up.

Shiro and Allura met their freshman year at Stanford University. They both were in the same history class. It was at 9:00 in the morning and both wanted to get good seats. Allura was always about getting early to class so that she could sit as close to the front as possible. However, Shiro was running late that morning because his roommate insisted that he attended a frat party the previous night and missed his alarm. He had come sailing in at 8:55 and the auditorium was practically full. The only seats still available were either in the way back or toward the front. Shiro really didn’t want to sit in the back of the auditorium where the professor was a tiny speck on the lecture stage. Sitting in the front looked to be a more appealing option. The only seat left open was next to a pretty white haired girl sitting five seats in.

“Is this seat taken?” Shiro asked. The girl raised her head and smiled. The young woman had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. Shiro couldn’t decide whether they were blue or purple. She had her hair pulled back in a French braid with a few strands curling artfully around her face.

“Nobody sitting here,” Allura answered. She gave the nervous Japanese student a warm, friendly smile. As Shiro sat down, Professor Holt made his appearance to begin the lecture.

“Which month are you going back for a visit?” Allura asked as she put her book bag on her bed. She hadn’t gotten much packed because she wanted to spend as much time with her boyfriend as she could before catching a fight back to New York City on Friday. They planned on doing some studying tonight and then going out to dinner at a local café. They only had only three days left before they went their separate ways for the summer.

“I’m going back to Tokyo in July. I’m only staying two weeks,” Shiro said as he pulled out the chair from her desk. He wasn’t looking forward to being away from Allura and hoped that two weeks would go by fast.

Allura leaned forward and kissed Shiro softly. She tried to pull away, but Shiro cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue against the crease and coaxed her lips to part. She hummed in encouragement. They stayed that way for a moment before parting for breath.

“What final do you have tomorrow?” Allura asked as she reached for her bag and pulling out one of her textbooks, note pad and pen. 

“I have Advanced Economics and Intermediate Korean,” Shiro answered. Shiro pulled out his Macbook Pro and pulled up his notes for the exam. “Does your father want you do that Internship at his company this summer?” Allura had told him about it in May and she left him under the impression that she was considering it. But then again Allura could have changed her mind by now. She usually did and that caused her a lot headaches and lectures from her father.

“No, I have an internship at one of the art museums. My dad said that I am that serious about getting an Art History degree, I should put it to good use,” Allura told him.” I told them that I could start next week when I got back to Manhattan.”

Allura wished that Shiro could go with her to New York so that she could introduce him to her parents. This was going to be one of the first summers since she was a freshman that she wasn’t going to be spending it with him. Last year, she was able to go to Los Angles with him to visit relatives living in Little Tokyo. They spent most of their summers since they started dating living in Palo Alto. Allura shared an apartment last year with Katie and her cousin Romelle because her father was going to be in England. Alfor had business in London that summer and he told Allura she didn’t have to accompany him.

“That’s great,” Shiro smiled and leaned across to give her a soft kiss. He was very happy for her. He was hoping to get the chance at an internship in the near future for his Business degree. He had chosen to get a degree in International Business because he always wanted to travel for work.

They studied for three hours. Allura looked at the alarm clock by the bed and saw that it was getting close to 7:00. They had discussed what they wanted for supper. Last Friday they had pizza with her roommate Katie, her brother Matt who used to be Shiro’s former roommate until last year, Lance, Keith, Hunk and his girlfriend Shay. It was Wednesday night and both of them were craving Mexican and decided to go to a local restaurant. They left their bags in the dorm room and headed to Allura’s Volkwagen Beetle to get there.

The first time Shiro ever had Mexican food was when Allura, Keith and Hunk decided to try the new Mexcian restaurant Camino Royal. It was close to campus so they didn’t have to drive far. Fortunately for Allura and Shiro they missed the dinner crowd since the restaurant wasn’t that busy. Allura wasn’t much of a drinker,but a margarita sounded really good and she had a very stressful exam that day. Their waitress, a very pretty girl named Florona gave them their menus and drink orders. Allura ordered a Margarita on the rocks and Shiro ordered a Corona with lime. They both opened their menus and took their time seeing what they had to offer.

It didn’t take them very long to decide what they wanted. Allura ordered a Chicken Enchilada and Shiro ordered the burrito/taco combo. As soon as Florona took their menus, they started talking about what their friends were doing for the summer. Lance was going to Brazil, traveling around the Fortaleza region and going beach hopping.

“Is Keith going with him?” Allura asked. Shiro shook his head.

“He’s doing a summer semester in Japan as part of a University exchange,” Shiro answered. “It was a requirement for his degree in International Poltics. He was very excited about going.”

“Do you know which university he’s going to? If he’s going to Tokyo University and you see him, tell him I said ‘Hello’,” Allura said just as their food arrived.

“Keith isn’t going to Tokyo University,” Shiro answered as he reached for the basket of tortilla chips that they were given when they were seated.  “He’s going to Ritsumeikan University in Kyoto.”

“That’s good. I hear that Kyoto isn’t that humid in summer,” Allura said before she took a bite of her enchilada. She always wanted to study aboard somewhere other than Europe. She could have done a study exchange last year at the Sorbonne in Paris, but her French was rusty and she really didn’t want to take French all over again.

“What are you doing after you come back from Japan?” Allura asked as she took a sip of her margarita.

“I volunteered to be a campus guide for incoming Japanese exchange students,” Shiro answered as he took a bite of his burrito. He had been asked by one of his professors to help out with the incoming students last fall. The man thought that someone like Shiro would be able to help the new Japanese students acclimate to leaving in America by having one their fellow countrymen who was a student make them feel more comfortable.

Shiro and Allura talked a while longer about what classes they were taking next fall, Lance’s misadventures last year dating two girls at the same time, Matt and Keith’s ill-fated attempt to join one the university's fraternities and whether or not Hunk was ever going to purpose to Shay. Allura had gone with Indian woman to a local jewelry store to look at rings. Shay had pointed to a particular ring that was white gold with a cluster of diamonds surrounding two larger ones. The ring of course was really expensive. Allura informed Shay that she thought it was beautiful,but it might be out of Hunk’s budget (unless he got a very good paying job). Hunk was a graphic design major and the graphic design field was very competitive.

Once they finished dinner,Shiro paid for the meal while Allura left the tip because Florona had been a very good waitress. They made their way back to Allura’s dorm building, stopping at the local ice cream stand for desert. It was lovely summer night and the streets of Palo Alto were full of locals enjoying the reprieve from the students who usually crowded the streets. As Allura got out of the car, she leaned across the seat and kissed Shiro goodnight. She hoped that the summer would go by fast even though they both weren’t going to be in California longer than two months.

To be continued………….


End file.
